High School Drama Love Triangles
by Tokyogurl1
Summary: Sakura and her friends are staring their first year of high school. Sakura is separated from the group and two of her old friends comes back. Ah oh. Is there a love triangle on the way. Read to find out. :-)


High School

Drama

(Love Triangles)

By: Tokyogurl1

I hope you like this story I just wanted to write for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1 Introductions**

Hi my name is Sakura. I have three best friends well make that four. Their names are Koi, Miyako, and Hana. They're my best friends. Ya, I have a lot more and they're coming soon.

"Sakura! Hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't get out of that house now," yelled Miyako.

Oh did I not tell you? We're starting our first year of high school, yippy! So we're about 15-16 years old. Well I guess that's all so I got to go. Oh and I'm sorry if you see some people that I didn't introduce. But you will know them sooner or later.

"SAKURA!"

"I'M COMING. JUST HOLD ON!"

Ch. 2 First Day of High School

"Sakura, we were almost late for the first day of school," huffed Hana as we were walked to our lockers.

"Well I'm sorry," I said opening my locker.

"Oh would you just be quite," said Koi and Miyako at the same time.

"Well I guess we should go to our class," said Miyako," See ya Sakura."

"Ya, see you at lunch," I said as I walked the other direction as my friends walked the other way.

Okay so you want to know how this happen, right? Well it happened…

Flashback

"OMG," yelled Koi as we all waked to the front of our new school. There were thousand on thousand of people looking at what class they were in. The classes were separated in for classes A, B, C, and D.

Since I lost at paper, rock, scissors I had to walk into the mob to see what class we were in. I found my friends' names but I didn't see my name until I looked at class D. I was sad. I was far way from everyone. Like across the school from them. I went back and told them. We were all sad that we were separated or should I say I was separated from the group.

End of Flashback

So here I am now in an empty class room since class didn't start yet. Then who do I see come in but a boy.

'That boy looks familiar,' I thought as T looked him over once. He had long hair that went down to his shoulders. It was blood red and had really nice green eyes that looked really good with our uniform. The uniform was all black while the girls uniform was blue and white, like on of those sailor moon uniforms. Anyways it looked like he was very smart and was here for the same reason as I, to read. I don't know long I was looking at him because the next I know is that those eyes were looking at me. I turned my eyes to my book really quick and started to read, again. I guess I was really into my book because the next thing I know is that he's sitting next to me and reading, too. Well I thought he was reading.

"Um… I'm sorry for staring at you earlier," I said not looking up from my book.

"It's ok. I get that all the time," he said putting down his book and looked at mm, "Sakura."

"What? How did you know my name?" I asked looking up at him now.

Chuckle Well I thought so. You don't remember, do you?" he said looking at me. He didn't look sad but his eye said a whole different story, "It's me, Sakura. Kurama."

I looked at him in the eyes and hugged him. I guess he was surprised because he just sat there.

"Kurama, I missed you. It's like two-three years?," I said sitting back down.

"Four really," he said blushing now, "You know Sakura, you changed a lot."

"Ya? Well you did, too," I said looking at him, "So much in fact that I didn't recognize you until you gave me that look."

"What look," Kurama asked innocently with that look.

"That one," I said giggling.

As we were talking we didn't notice that group of people looking at us. Half of them boys and the other half girls. By the way did I not tell you that at this school me and my friends some how became the most popular group but we don't act like it. We just act like we always were.

"Sakura?" Someone asked behind me.

"Yes?" I asked looking behind me and who would you know was behind but my other friend that I haven't seen forever, too, "Takuya?"

"Yup. I'm glad you remembered," he said looking at me and smiled.

"OMG! When did you come back to Japan? I thought you were staying at America for two years."

"It's been two years Sakura," said Takuya laughing.

"Well sorry," I huffed. Then I remembered Kurama, "Oh I forgot. Kurama meet Takuya. Takuya meet Kurama."

"Oh so you're THE Kurama. When I met Sakura here she was really sad and talked about you all the time," said Takuya smirking at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Kurama but if you looked in his eyes you could tell he was saying stay away from her.

"Well, looks like we're be great friends," I said smiling at them.

They looked at me and started to blush.

"Are you guys okay? You look all red," I said looking at them and putting my hands on both of their heads, "Hmm.. No fever. Are you guys really ok?"

"Ya I'm ok," said they said at the same time and then glared at each other, well Takuya glared and Kurama looked at him with a glare hidden from everyone the one he was glaring at.

* * *

Well again I hope you liked it and if you want to know what's going to happen next review. I would really like it you told me how you like it.

Tokyogurl1


End file.
